You're My Batman
by tbbookworm
Summary: In which my OC meets Jovenshire at a Comic Con for the first time and leaving it thinking she might see him again... hopefully. OC/Jovenshire. Smosh Games


_"_WE'RE GOING TO COMIC CON!" screamed the two girls in the car as they pulled into the official car park, already beginning to fangirl before they had even left the car. One of them was dressed in a Batman outfit, and she was the girl driving the car; while the other was dressed as Castiel from Supernatural, pulling it off with her cream trench coat and cropped dark hair.

I, of course, was Batman for this Comic Con; it was the first one that I was going to and Batman was one of the first comic book heroes that I'd looked up to. He never knew his parents and his only friend was a butler called Alfred, and yet he had STILL grown up to help the troubled people that lived in the city around him. Not to mention that he was a complete badass motherfucker.

My friend was Castiel, hidden wings and all, simply because she was a complete fangirl and she wanted to meet her 'Dean'. I still really didn't understand that show.

But together, like we had been since we were children, we were going to make the best memories that we could in the next few hours, and no-one was going to tell us otherwise.

As I climbed out of the car, sliding both my phone and car keys into my Bat belt, I ran to the other side and linked arms with my sister in crime, or sister against crime, when you thought about it.

"We will conquer this land before us and return triumphant with bloody tokens of victory!"

"You said it Castiel," I replied in the deepest voice I could do. We both began to laugh as we linked arms and lightly skipped towards the entrance, where there seemed to be a lot of people lining up in costumes.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I was _here_. This was the land of the nerds, where we could all band together; it was like a giant meeting for villains and heroes to plan the destruction of each other.

This was what Helenia and I had been dreaming about ever since we had discovered that it had existed.

"Passes?" grumbled the doorman after we had been waiting for quite a while in the line. Eagerly, we passed them to him to scrutinize before he handed them back and gestured us inside.

People.

There were so many people. Not to mention the costumes.

Of a short list, there were people cosplaying Harry Potter, Supernatural, Avengers, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, ETC. I stood in the middle of all this, spinning around with a child-like grin on my face. Now _this_ was what it was all about!

Almost immediately, Helenia was caught up with some friends dressed up as Sam and Dean Winchester, taking pictures for other cosplayers and nerds.

I kind of felt left out with all the fangirling and fandomness, so I waved her over to say that I would meet her later. She nodded her agreement before returning to the Winchesters.

So I ended up wandering around the convention, stopping at some of the comic book stands to check out my favorites. On the way, I took pictures with other Batmans, as well as random people in general. I kept running into the same Deadpool character over and over, so we decided to take random pictures with people, or just photo bomb.

It was after one of these incidents, when I still had the ache of a smile in my cheeks, that I was browsing through a Justice League comic. I was itching to buy it, since it was drawn by one of my favorite comic artists and I didn't have much of his work. I was still trying to decide when someone walked up beside me. Naturally, I shifted a few steps away for personal space, and to continue checking out the comic.

"Nice Batman costume," said a voice, presumably the man beside me. I nodded acknowledgment without looking up. In a way, I kind of wanted them to leave me alone to my mental battle of 'do I or do I not want to buy this comic?' "Justice League; you prefer DC to Marvel?"

"Mm," I mumbled, flipping the page. Sometimes, the art distracted me a lot and I didn't want to talk while reading. There were a few seconds of silence until I finally decided that I wanted to buy the comic.

"So, Batman was your first comic, then?" I was really beginning to get mad at this random stranger that was continuing trying to talk to me; I was kind of busy, you know?

"Look, I don't want to be abrupt, but-" I closed the comic and looked up at the stranger.

And he just so happened to be Batman as well. He, however, didn't have his mask up, so I could see his dark and carefully gelled hair and light glasses that brightened the costume. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi," he grinned awkwardly, raising a hand to wave slightly. "Wow, looks like we're twins, aren't we?" He couldn't see my blush through the mask, but he did see my smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Uhm, would you mind if I just go and pay for this?" I say, holding up the said comic. He bowed and gestured towards the person behind a makeshift counter. I shyly walked away, pulling my wallet out of the Bat belt to pay. The clerk smiled at me, congratulating me on my costume and the 'great choice of comic'.

Afterwards, I returned with it clutched in my hands, while my twin Batman stood patiently waiting in front of the stand.

"If I tell you my secret identity, will you tell me yours?" he asked, pacing with me as I began to walk to the other side of the convention where I hadn't been. His question made me laugh, because it was the nerdiest way to ask who I was and what my name was.

"Sure, why not? I'm Yve. With a Y."

"I'm Joshua. With a J." We laughed while we shook hands and he frowned a little after. "Yve?" I pulled my mask back to rest on the nape of my neck to let my dark brunette fall down my back. "Ah."

"You didn't really think that I was a guy, right?"

"Well, you could have been a very effeminate man," joked Joshua, spiking his hair up further with one hand. "I'm kidding, I knew you weren't a guy." We continued walking, and I stared at the floor in embarrassment. He was rather attractive, with his spiky hair and hazel eyes and sheer humor.

"So, is this your first Comic Con or have you been going here for quite a while?"

"Actually, this is my first. It's popping my convention cherry, you know?" I laughed before I replied.

"Well, it's my first, too." I quickly glanced to my right, noting down that he was looking wistfully into the distance. I felt bad then; what if I was holding him up from going to meet his real friends? "Did you come here alone?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he smiled sheepishly, twiddling with his glasses. "No-one wanted to come with me." I, of course, felt sad for him. I mean, my best friend since I was 2 or 3 was here with me today; then again, she wasn't with me now, was she?

"Well, you know what? I'll be your buddy for the rest of the day. Batman doesn't need friends anyway, does he?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"Then, we ride! FOR GOTHAM!" I shouted, posing in a superhero-esque manner while Superman and a traveling group of hobbits looked on and applauded. Joshua shyly stood behind me, acting like he didn't know me; no, he didn't know me, but I was his Con buddy. I grabbed his hand and held it up in victory, even though he was taller than me and his arm couldn't fully extended.

A few people took pictures until we ran away, after which I let go of his gloved yet somehow clammy hand.

"We ride?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We ride on the rainbow pegasus of victory to our triumphant kingdom," I calmly explain, allowing the corner of my mouth to twitch as he chuckled quietly, the back of his throat sounding like he was hiccuping.

One of my pouches began to vibrate and play The Avengers theme song, making me jump before I pulled out my phone.

"Helenia? Yeah, why are you calling me?"

"Dude, it's, like, practically lunch time! Castiel really needs to go find 101 cheeseburgers to chow down on!" I gave a slightly sheepish glance towards Joshua, who was whistling while he looked at the nearest presentation by us. I thought for a moment.

"Actually, Casti might just have to eat by herself this time around."

"Oo, have you found your Robin?" joked the other girl with the sound of loud conversation in the background.

"Well, no, actually. But I may have found my Batman."


End file.
